1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valve box for ice makers and other like appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water is supplied to ice makers and the like by conduits that include shut-off valves. The shut-off valves are typically housed in valve boxes adapted to be secured to wall structures at exposed and readily accessible locations.
However, experience has indicated that the prior art valve boxes are disadvantageously limited in their adaptability to being readily and securely attached to the different stud configurations of various wall structures.